


新年请防火防盗防弟弟

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fireworks, Fluff and Smut, LATE HAPPY NEW YEAR, Little Brothers, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Riding, Sex Toys, bottom!-eddy, top!-brett
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 家中有未成年人，做爱需谨慎。关于琴侣如何想方设法躲开弟弟在新年夜打炮。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	新年请防火防盗防弟弟

**Author's Note:**

> *brett/eddy  
> *无脑甜饼一发完，纯车

「咕嘟。」Brett咽了口口水，看着瑜伽垫上的Eddy换了个拉伸姿势。四肢着地、身体与地面平行，逐渐放低肩膀、手臂尽量向前伸展，臀部向上撅。

Brett依稀记得这是叫「猫式伸展」。他可不愿意费脑子去记那些Eddy念得头头是道的瑜伽动作，他只要记得哪些动作Eddy的屁股翘得高就行了。

而猫式伸展就是其中一项。

Eddy穿着黑色的紧身T恤和瑜伽裤，大汗淋漓地在做运动结束后的拉伸。他的胸部像少女的那样微微鼓出，两颗硬硬的乳头撑起两个若隐若现的小点；裤腰处的松紧带紧紧地勒着腰侧的软肉，膨出饱满的弧度。黑色贴肤的衣料包裹着小腹，勾勒出人鱼线，当然也放大了胯间他引以为傲的鼓包尺寸。饱满的大腿根之间形成一个透光的小三角，Brett很熟悉那里的地形和柔软程度——他可是常客。

但是什么都比不上当Eddy转过身来、那对在有提臀作用的瑜伽裤里变得更加浑圆饱满、一碰就弹两下的翘臀，Brett又用力咽了口口水，恨不得现在就去把那两瓣勾人玩意儿掐在手里，像揉面团一样在上面留下淡红色的指痕。

「呼…」Eddy做着猫式伸展，那对翘臀拼命往后面撅，完美的圆弧像是太阳的边缘，在Brett眼里散发出希望的光。Brett看得裤裆发紧，赶紧换了个坐姿，翘着腿挡住胯间兴奋站立的玩意儿。他一半恨着自己即将崩溃的自控力，一半庆幸他能在家里看到这种好光景：自从Eddy有一次在健身房被人捏了屁股，Brett气得再也不让他去，反正他们又不是买不起自家的运动器材。所以现在，Eddy在自己房间的地板上做着瑜伽，而来新年拜访的Brett正坐在他书桌前的椅子上，看他的屁股看得直流口水。

Eddy自顾自地做着瑜伽，完全不理会Brett粗重的喘息，房间里只能听见厨房的切菜声、空气震动细微的嗡嗡声和房间外陈妈妈和杨妈妈的说话声。他又一次向前伸展，双腿蜷起垫在身下，大腿侧边的肌肉被挤压出一道好看的流线型，屁股在空中撅得老高。

Brett 发誓他没有想象Eddy把裤子脱掉时会是什么好光景。

「唔——」Eddy放松时故意发出一声长长的呻吟，跪在瑜伽垫上直起身，双手放在大腿上捏自己的肉，饱满的臀部安放在脚后跟上，臀尖的软肉被挤出圆弧的形状。他偏着头，纯良地看着Brett，一双狗狗眼湿漉漉又亮晶晶，在金框眼镜后面一眨一眨的。他的手心出了汗，于是他在大腿上顺着软肉膨起的弧度来回擦，擦干了还故意拍了拍自己大腿根最肉的地方，富含脂肪的组织在「啪啪」声里一弹一弹的。

「够了。」发现Eddy明显是在诱惑他，Brett站起身，这时候他不上还能算男人？

他走到跪在地上的Eddy身前，勾着他紧身T恤的领子向前拉，松手时弹力布料弹回原处，在Eddy胸脯上打出「啪」的一声。Brett还趁拉Eddy领子的时候倾身看了他胸部的好风光，两团胸乳中间一条傲人的沟。「站起来。」

「唔——唔！」Eddy也早有准备，一下就从地上弹起来，双手大拇指插进裤腰和皮肤之间的空隙，左右扭动着臀部，笑嘻嘻地褪下了绑得紧紧的瑜伽裤。房间里的嗡嗡声突然变大了，Brett掐住Eddy的臀瓣往两边拉开，臀肉间肿胀的小穴一吸一吸地在夹，周围泛着光泽的皱褶证明这张小嘴刚刚又贪吃了好东西。

「放了什么东西进去？」Brett依然用力掐着Eddy的屁股，从背后探着头啃他的脖颈，听Eddy嗓子里一声接一声的呻吟。他在Eddy的臀缝里蹭着自己的勃起，Eddy后穴沾着的晶亮液体沾湿了他的裤子。Brett并拢右手的食指和中指，在他的穴口绕着圈揉，但就是不按进去。「排出来。」

「哼啊…那你答应要放更大的进来。」Eddy趁Brett啃咬的间隙回过头，双手伸到后面，覆盖在 Brett 的手上，指引他更大幅度地按摩自己引以为傲的臀部。Brett 的手指用了点力便嵌进Eddy的臀肉里，白花花的肉溢出指缝。「你答应操我我就把它推出来。」

「嗯，快点排，我等不及了。」Brett伸出舌头 ，顺着Eddy颈窝处的动脉向上舔，直到Eddy冰凉凉的耳垂在他滚烫的舌尖滑来滚去。Brett手里柔软的臀肉忽然发力，随后又软下来，Brett低头看见Eddy的穴口吐出来一个圆圆的白色橡胶头。Eddy嗓子里闷哼出声，一副用力的样子，Brett松开他一边的臀瓣去解自己的裤子拉链，解放出早就硬挺的阴茎。Eddy的穴口翻出一点粉色的软肉，按摩棒出来了一半，他又继续用力向外排，一边发力一边大声呻吟。Brett握住自己的阴茎对准要进入的方向，Eddy大叫一声，最后一次用力，那个嗡嗡震动的橡胶棒「砰」的一声掉在地上，而Brett的阴茎立刻跟进没来得及闭合的穴口，适时地灌满了他。被冷落的震动棒在地上滋滋乱响，还溅出一滩润滑剂和肠液混合着的透明液体，Brett用脚把它踢到了一边。

「呼——呼啊…好大…好饱…」Eddy的穴果然还是更熟悉肉棒，他绕圈揉着自己的小肚子，试图隔着腹部按摩后穴里那根把他撑得满满的阴茎。Brett扶着他挺翘的臀部，带他走到衣柜前 ，Eddy心照不宣地把双臂伸直撑在衣柜上，稳定住自己的上半身，好让Brett抽插起来更方便。「动一动！…啊哈…操我！」

「急什么！」Brett一巴掌甩在他臀瓣上，那里瞬间就变红了。Eddy发出一声带着疼痛的呻吟，但尾音上扬代表着他其实享受得很。「呼…好紧…操你这么多遍还是这么紧…，嗯？」

「唔…呜…」Eddy的小腹上被顶出来一个包，他吓得赶紧用手去揉，浑身抖得像只受惊的小兔子，眼泪也立刻从眼角溢出来，把眼镜熏上了雾气。「老公…太深了…哇啊…！呜…救命…」

Eddy 的乳头硬起来 ，在紧身T恤上撑出来两个小点。他的乳头比一般男性要大，因为他平时经常按摩，胸部也像少女一样有两个浑圆的弧度，跑步时上下一抖一抖的。当然，胸部发育和Brett经常的揉捏也脱不了干系，他的胸部和臀部一样，都是Brett的重点关注对象。

Eddy 隔着衣服摸自己的胸，揉带来的舒爽不够了就开始用力捏拽乳头，又痛又爽的快感让他绷紧了小腹。胸乳带来的热潮顺着脊柱向下流，滚烫的后穴开始吮吸似的夹里面的阴茎，肠壁一圈圈地包裹着Brett，使劲收缩着，逼出Brett的一声低吼。

「舒服吗？」Brett明知故问。「…你刚才喊我什么？」

「喊你老公…呼啊…放过我！…呜…呜…要尿…」Eddy站不住脚了，大腿拼命试图并拢却总是被身后的抽插撑开，膝盖抖得像筛糠，如果不是因为膝间绷着瑜伽裤他一定会摔倒。他 没尿出来，倒是张着嘴巴浪叫让湿乎乎的口水流了一下巴。「喊你老公！…求求…我要尿…唔…」

「要尿还是要射？」Brett 使劲挺着腰，嘴巴也不闲着，隔着衣服啃 Eddy的肩胛骨，它们像蝴蝶的翅膀一样在他的背上来回移动着。「哼…喊破喉咙也不会有人来救你…」

卧室门把手突然响了。说时迟那时快，Eddy猛地抬起头，弯腰拾起地上的瑜伽垫，像斗牛士拿着布那样挡在身前，Brett站在他身后扶着他肩膀，紧张地看着门口。

「妈妈和阿姨喊你们吃饭。」Brett的弟弟走进来，一脸死鱼眼地站在门框里，看着对面两个以奇怪姿势交叠在一起的成年人。「饭好了。」

Eddy尴尬地抖了抖手里展开着的瑜伽垫，身后的Brett深深地叹了口气，Eddy觉得如果不是因为他的阴茎正插在他身体里，他一定会跑过去掐死他弟弟 。明知自己掩盖不过被操爽发红的眼角，Eddy勉强在挂着唾液的嘴角挤出来一个笑容，试图骗过面前的初中生。

「好，谢谢你，」他用柔和的声音说，尾音却被身后Brett忽然的顶弄勾得上扬出媚音。「我们马上来——」

「你们在做吗？」初中生一脸空白地问。

「哇啊…？！」Eddy被这直白的问话吓得后穴直夹，听到身后的Brett咬牙切齿地在忍着。「没…没有，瞎说什么呢！我这是…在收拾瑜伽垫！嘿…嘿嘿…我们马上就来，谢谢你啊…」

「哦。」初中生漠然地回应着，转身离开Eddy的房间，带上了门。Eddy脱力地把瑜伽垫扔在地上，向后靠进Brett怀抱里，抚摸着胸口，感受着自己过速的心跳直喘气。Brett从他体内滑出来，拉上裤子拉链，嘴里愤愤地骂着他弟弟。

「说了多少次进别人房间要敲门，」他狠狠地把裤子拉链拉到顶，可怜的拉链齿发出「滋」的一声。「这个小兔崽子，我今晚一定要揍他屁股。」

「他还是小孩子，」Eddy也把瑜伽裤穿好，转过身捧着对方的脸蛋，哄他的男朋友。「别打他。今晚留下来打我屁股。」

一双湿乎乎的柔软唇瓣吮上Brett 的嘴唇，Brett的脸颊被Eddy捧在手心，热乎乎的。Brett搂着Eddy的腰，把他拉得更近，加深这个吻。唇舌交缠间，Brett笑了出来，整齐的齿列随即被Eddy的舌尖急切地舔过，呼哧呼哧的呼吸声就像只急着要吃奶的小狗。

有这么可爱的男朋友，Brett怎么可能还记得对弟弟生气？他的手指掐进Eddy腰间的软肉，找到他的腰窝，像演奏抒情曲子时饱满热情的揉弦那样，打着圈按摩两个肉乎乎的小坑。腰间的酸麻让Eddy站不稳，整个上身都倚在Brett身上，配合着Brett按摩的动作前后摆动着自己的臀部。他嘴里还吸吮着Brett的舌尖，闭着眼睛忘情地品尝对方的唾液，Brett向后侧头退出这个吻，Eddy便用脸颊亲昵地蹭着对方的，嗓子里哼哼唧唧地撒娇。

「你要我留下来？」Brett用吻肿的唇瓣亲Eddy的下颌线。

Eddy点点头，勾人的眼尾蹭过Brett的脸侧。

「呼…天呐…宝贝…」Brett觉得房间外的年夜饭索然无味，自己下一秒就想把Eddy吞吃入腹。「你这么诱人…我该拿你怎么办呢？」

/

「我跟Brett去送叔叔阿姨和弟弟回家！」晚饭结束，Eddy在门口穿好鞋，不等妈妈回应就冲出了门。

陈妈妈看着车后轮带起的灰尘，深深地叹了口气。

「陈韦丞，你到底是好客，还是不愿意洗碗？」

很遗憾，Eddy没听到妈妈的抱怨。

Brett和Eddy把杨爸妈送回家里已经十一点多，他们身体不好，需要早点休息。

「想不想去看烟花？」Brett护送着家人进门，转过头对Eddy悄悄说。杨爸妈已经进了门，Eddy用力点了点头，笑得灿烂。

但是他们忽略了一个重要因素：杨家平时一脸空白没有表情的弟弟，听到这话突然回过了头。

「我想去！」罕见的、带着上扬音调的语气，Brett在惊愕中低下头去看自家弟弟，仿佛看见半夜时太阳升了起来。

「不行 ！小孩子这会儿该睡觉！」他严厉地回答，一边推着弟弟的背把他往房里送。

「不要！我要看烟花！」弟弟胡搅蛮缠地挥舞着手臂，非要和他们一起去。「我要去！一年一次的新年！我要看烟花！」

「乖，我跟哥哥去看一会儿烟花，很快就把哥哥还给你！」哥俩拌起嘴来吵吵闹闹，Eddy实在看不下去，把弟弟扛在肩上，塞进了杨家的家门。他弯腰把弟弟放在客厅里，却在起身时忽然被抱住了脖子，弟弟在他耳边耳语了一句什么。

Eddy的脸「刷」地红了，嘴里嗫嚅着「是去看烟花！」落荒而逃，弟弟站在客厅里对他们招招手，Brett一脸困惑地看着大脑当机的Eddy摇摇晃晃地走出了门。

「那个小兔崽子对你说了什么？」Brett踩了油门，问副驾驶上的Eddy，后者正把半张脸埋在黑色高领毛衣的领子里。「欺负你了？」

「…没有…」Eddy在毛衣里模模糊糊地咕哝了一句回答。

「到底说了什么？」Brett拐了个弯，往家附近的一个小山坡上开。小山坡上没有树，是一个开阔的制高点，Brett把车横在两个车位中间，拉了手刹。

「…」

「我今天一定要知道那个小鬼跟你说了什么，把你气成这样。」周围很安静，车的引擎也安静下去，Brett转头看着Eddy，舔了舔嘴唇。

「如果我不告诉你呢？」Eddy侧过头，漂亮的黑色眼眸看着Brett。

「我就把你拉到后座上办了。」Brett松开了安全带，带扣弹回原位发出闷响。

Eddy好不容易把下半张脸从毛衣领子里拿出来，听到这话又塞了回去。他拽着毛衣下摆，双腿岔开，用手掌把毛衣下摆按在两腿中间的空隙里。

他弟弟的脑回路和Brett一模一样…不愧是一家人，Eddy心想。

「他说…」Eddy缩了缩肩膀，眼神往窗外飘。「他问我们这个时候出去是不是要做爱。」

「你觉得呢？」Brett笑了，用右手捏了捏Eddy的肩膀。Eddy转过头，Brett探过身子，在他嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下。

这个吻就像火柴掉进了汽油桶，饭前那股没有尽兴的火再次从Eddy的小腹燃起来，烫得他眼前立刻就被生理泪水模糊。他下半身还穿着他的瑜伽裤，立刻从半勃状态站起来的阴茎在裆部绷得生疼，所幸勃起被毛衣下摆挡住，没有立刻被 Brett发现。

「去后座。」Brett打开他那侧的车门，看到Eddy惊慌的样子哑然失笑，他知道Eddy最不能抗拒他笑容中的命令。「后座离天窗比较近，看烟火比较好看。」

Eddy一边怀疑他在给他下套，一边鬼使神差地下了车，拉开后座门。他爬到Brett身边，Brett抱着他另一侧的肩膀，两个人抬头从天窗里看着尚未被烟火点亮的夜空。

「我…我们谈论点什么！」Eddy慌乱地说。「Brett，你对新年有什么想法？」

Brett耸耸肩。「没什么想法，时间又不是我能控制的东西。无论我想不想，新年都会在…」他偏头看了看车上的时钟。「…二十分钟以后到来，所以我没有想法。」

「诶——」Eddy不知道怎么接话，只能发出无意义的感叹声。身体里的空虚感被点燃，他现在浑身有如蚁噬，在座位上不安分地扭动着。

Eddy侧过头，看见Brett挺了挺腰，胯下的小帐篷立得高高的。他的理智瞬间被性欲攫取并消失殆尽，手掌抱上Brett的脖颈把他拉近，狠狠地吻了上去。Brett回抱着Eddy的腰，急切地用舌尖勾住对方的，粗糙的舌苔相互摩擦，滚烫的唇瓣交换着原始的欲望和冲动。两个人低吼着撕咬对方的嘴唇，Eddy的兔牙占了上风，他扭过头，狠狠地咬破了Brett的下嘴唇。Brett吃痛地皱了皱眉头，但还是吮住Eddy的嘴唇不放。血腥味在唾液交换中弥散开来，甜腻的铁锈味让双方都兽性大发，渴求着更多的肢体接触、皮肤相亲和体液交换。Eddy的毛衣被掀下来不知道丢去了哪里，Brett松开Eddy的嘴，用食指勾起他的黑色T恤下沿，Eddy心照不宣地把它也脱了下来。

裤子是个难题。Eddy试图一边亲Brett 一边脱裤子，但是头顶撞到了车顶。

「躺下去，」他对Brett说，扶着他的肩膀把他按倒。Brett照做，眼热地看着他，把自己的眼镜摘下来，和Eddy的放在一起。

Brett躺平在后座，Eddy分开两腿跪在他身体两侧，柔软的屁股悬垂在Brett的胯部上方。他开始自己剥他的瑜伽裤，但是由于双腿分开、阴茎勃起，裤子卡在他的裆部，被硬硬的柱身勾住。

「呜…疼！」Eddy硬得发疼，又不敢用力向下扯，后颈顶着车顶，被卡在动弹不得的姿势。Brett把手插进他的裤裆，握住他阴茎的根部，逐渐向顶部撸动，解放出来他被布料勾住的阴茎，它此刻正在空气中上下乱弹。

「你想骑我吗？」Brett抓住Eddy的阴茎上下撸动，用拇指按摩它顶端的小口。小口流出来很多透明的前液，被Brett来回揉了几下便起了泡沫，「咕啾咕啾」地响。Eddy闭上眼睛，暂时放弃了脱裤子，忽视紧紧卡在大腿根部的瑜伽裤，圆润光裸的臀部端坐在Brett 的胯部来回摆动，隔着裤子蹭他勃起的阴茎。

「我要骑你，因为我要看烟花。」Eddy笑嘻嘻地龇着兔牙，指指头顶的天窗。

「幼稚鬼。」Brett无奈地笑了出来。

Eddy抬起自己的屁股，伸手拉开了Brett的裤链，终于把对方的阴茎也自己的臀部下面解放出来。「哇啊…都这么硬了…变态…」

「今晚要开车，所以没喝酒。」Brett 回答，一只手继续撸Eddy，另一只手探到后面摸Eddy的屁股。Eddy伸长手臂摸来车门侧边的润滑液，抹点在指尖，便朝身后的穴口探过去，熟练地给自己做着扩张。

Brett试图抬起头看Eddy的动作，Eddy笑了，弯腰去吻男朋友的嘴唇。Brett的嘴唇被刚才的吻沾湿了，唇瓣也肿起来，而Eddy的唇则是一如既往的湿润多汁，两个人的吻就像两团果冻那样湿漉漉、软绵绵。Eddy一只手扶着座椅靠背，另一只手用沾了润滑剂的两根手指去按摩自己的后穴，按进穴里的手指被嫩肉欢快地欢迎着，但冰凉的触感还是让Eddy皱紧了眉头。

向外推，再向里缩，Eddy回想着放松后穴的办法，括约肌一紧一放地夹自己的手指，一寸寸把它们往里吃。短暂的撑胀感过后，他的指尖探到了自己的前列腺，那里是他熟悉的领域，酸麻的舒爽感让他咬紧了下唇。他画着圈在周围按摩那软肿胀的软肉，但就是不戳上去，因为那是Brett的特权。

「我…没有…自己玩喔…！」对前列腺的挑逗让Eddy仰着脖子直喘气，后穴里痒得他浑身都开始发抖。「我…没有…自慰！留给老公…操…」

「呼呼…」他觉得自己够放松了，便把手指拔出来，用沾着自己体液和润滑剂的湿漉漉的手指固定住 Brett的阴茎根部，缓缓地往上坐。Brett 的柱头撑开括约肌处的皱褶，熟悉的饱涨感从小腹升起，让Eddy快乐地呻吟出声。他扶着Brett的阴茎继续往自己的屁股里坐，后背挺得笔直，屁股也不自觉地撅得老高，往Brett手心里送。坐到一半，柱头狠狠地顶在他的前列腺上，软肉像是快感的开关，被狠狠地按下去，Eddy差点想要放声大叫着喷精，但他咬着自己的手指忍住了。

「怕什么？」当了好一会儿Eddy专用按摩棒的Brett终于发声了，把他的手从嘴里往外拽。「这里又没人…操！」

Brett的拉扯让Eddy失去了平衡。他本来绷着大腿慢慢向下坐，Brett一拽，他腿上没了力气，一屁股坐到了底。后穴完全吞下阴茎的快感让Eddy爽得直翻白眼，所有的肌肉都在痉挛和收缩，快感让他两腿发麻；但在Brett看来，Eddy完全是浑身上下每一个细胞都在勾引他，就连后穴都学会取悦他的阴茎，一夹一夹地吸吮着。

两个人「呼哧呼哧」喘了好几下，浸满情欲的眼眸对上对方的，令人心痒的渴望在露骨的眼神里交融着。

「配合我？」Brett托住Eddy的臀尖，手上沉甸甸的分量让他在心里暗自吹了个口哨，Eddy的屁股总能让他心潮澎湃。他知道Eddy的痒痒肉在哪里，所以他挑着地方下手，尽量不碰到让他笑得发癫的地方。阴茎被Eddy的后穴捆得难受，Brett把Eddy的臀部向上托了托，这是示意他开始动的信号。

「你…怎么这么大…撑死了…」Eddy抱怨着，向上挺腰，让一部分阴茎滑出后穴。他找好身体两边扶手的地方，深吸了一口气，看进Brett深邃的眼底。

二重奏开始了。

Eddy向下坐，Brett向上挺腰，肉体撞击发出清脆响亮的 「啪」声，在狭窄的车内空间里回响。相对速度的增加带来更强冲击的快感，前列腺被狠狠地擦过，Eddy绷紧了小腹，爽得嗓子里哼叫着不堪入耳的婊子话，胸前两团胸乳颤颤地顺着他上下的动作乱晃。两个人平时练琴时的完美配合也被用在这种场合，Brett咬着下嘴唇，趁着Eddy往下坐，向上往他穴里顶，穴道内部最深处的娇嫩软肉亲吻着他的柱头，柔软得就像在操一团棉花糖。

「好深…！啊哈…救命…」Eddy浪叫起来，高潮的快感从后穴升起，让他几乎要窒息。他眯着眼睛仰起头，夜空中几颗星星安静地对他眨眼。那一瞬间，时间静止了，世界上只有他、Brett，和天上的星星。

他低头看着因快感而喘着粗气的Brett，他身上的衣服还好好地穿着，只是露出一根阴茎，和脱得半裸的Eddy形成鲜明的对比。Eddy害羞了，脸红红地喘气，视线被生理泪水模糊起来。快感逐渐攫取了他的自控力，他开始左右甩动头部，呼吸也越来越粗重。

「…嘿宝贝，跟我一起倒数，五…」Brett 倒是游刃有余地读着车内数字钟上的时间，开始了新年倒数。

「四…」Eddy喘息着说，话音未落又被屁股下面的阴茎顶到深处，后穴一阵又一阵地痉挛紧缩。「哇啊…！要…要去了…」

「三…」Brett狠狠地抽了Eddy的屁股。「忍住！」

「二…」Eddy忍着射精的欲望，前列腺处肿得难受，穴口更是被来回的抽插折磨得发烫。「救命！…救命！不要了…！」

「一！」Brett吼着，最后向上一顶，几乎连囊袋都撞进Eddy身体里。

新年到来了，车外响起烟火发射的声音，天空被五彩的烟火点亮，红色、白色和蓝色的光芒向下坠。

Eddy终于高潮了，他大哭出声，精液一波又一波地从粉红色的柱头上向外喷，像尿尿一样成股的白浊喷在他的胸部和小腹上，最后那股也喷的最高，几乎碰到了车顶。他仰着好看的修长脖颈，被泪水模糊的视线里折射五彩的光，分不清是头顶绽放的烟火还是高潮时的眼神失焦。Eddy 高潮时身上没了力气，重力带着他向下坐，把Brett的阴茎完全吞进穴里，一股浓浓的精液灌满了他。Eddy没注意Brett 射精时是什么表情，他只是仰着头看烟花，身体里的快感也一波一波在中枢神经上炸开，多巴胺的浪潮裹挟着他，高潮的快感将他吞噬。

「过来，Eddy。」Brett不知道什么时候把手放在了Eddy的脸颊上，轻拍着示意他靠近。

Eddy弯下腰，和Brett交换了一个轻快甜蜜的吻。

「新年快乐，宝贝。」Brett说。

Eddy说不出话来，他伏在Brett身上喘气。

周围的世界仿佛静止了，时间也停下脚步，这一刻还在绽放的只有天上如昙花灿烂的烟火。时间转瞬即逝，而他们活在当下，就算是新年伊始的一瞬，也感觉像是被蜡封在幸福里的金合欢，始终鲜活地迸发着。

新年快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> question to consider after you read: 润滑剂是谁放的？
> 
> 请用kudos和评论砸死我（做梦  
> go follow me on ins: twoset_vv


End file.
